


半熟

by marguerite124



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite124/pseuds/marguerite124
Summary: 当克劳利唤他名字——“亚茨拉斐尔”时，他的小羊便会用那张甜美的唇为他展开一个令人心软的笑容来，用那双穿着黑色吊带袜的双足如一只真正的小羊那般向他奔来，软软地投入他的怀中。





	半熟

**Author's Note:**

> *舅甥文学  
> *年龄操作  
> *早熟的性感少年  
> *且脏且泥  
> *下篇《春潮》

半熟

 

安东尼·J·克劳利有一只小羊。

他的小羊有着奶油色的卷发，一张天真而无辜的脸——他有着一双极漂亮的眼睛，像是晨雾笼罩的苍穹，是带点朦胧感的蓝。在阳光下看时，又会变成浅浅的琉璃似的蓝绿色。当他抬眼时，这双含着万般春意的眼睛便会狠狠地击中你，明明他是那般温顺，如同一只伏地而眠的小羊。

但就是这般不谙世事的眼神，便能使人感到被击倒，满心只剩下了这双烂漫的双眼。

他的五官或许并不是顶顶漂亮的存在，但当那双蓝眼睛，那两道微微下垂的眉，弧度可爱的鼻子和那张玫瑰色的嘴唇组成了“他”时，这张脸便会变得鲜活而灵动，天真又烂漫。当克劳利唤他名字——“亚茨拉斐尔”时，他的小羊便会用那张甜美的唇为他展开一个令人心软的笑容来，用那双穿着黑色吊带袜的双足如一只真正的小羊那般向他奔来，软软地投入他的怀中。

这是怎样的一只小羊？

当他在克劳利的怀中抬眼时，他摸着小羊白皙的脸，手扶着小羊还未发育的、细瘦的、能够摸到清晰脊骨的背时，克劳利深深地看着他，如同看着一件价格倾城的瓷器——美而又易碎。

“小舅舅。”小羊用绵软的嗓音叫他，带着少年的意气和年幼失恃的脆弱。

克劳利在几年前继承了他一位远房表姐的爵位，同时继承了这位他甚至并没有印象的远房表姐的年幼的儿子的监护权。

如今小羊已经长大，正是最干净漂亮的十七岁，手脚细长，活泼亲和，睁着一双娇憨的蓝眼睛到处无知无觉的散发着自己带着天真的性感气息。浑然不觉有多少人正在用觊觎的目光看着他那跑起来颠颠的小屁股和抬手时不经意间露出的小腹的一抹软肉。

此刻这已经长成了半熟的少年软软地趴在他的身上，有些慵懒地撒着娇，要克劳利抱他。小羊那白皙的皮肤在夏令营里被晒成健康的小麦色，与藏在衣服下的柔嫩白肤形成了鲜明的对比。克劳利亲吻着小羊手臂上泛红的晒痕，舌头情色地拍打着小羊因为晒伤而变得敏感的皮肤。小羊咯咯地笑了起来，他被弄痒了，就要从小舅舅的唇舌下逃掉，却被年长者揽住了柔软的腰肢，吻住了玫瑰般的嘴唇。

小羊喜欢和他的小舅舅接吻，在他看来，这是一种极亲昵的爱抚，那唇齿相交时便像是做爱时的四肢交缠，那舌头缠绵时便像是一种变相的交媾——他喜欢他的小舅舅在性事上的掌控欲，他会按住小羊的手腕去加深亲吻，用一种不容置疑的亲吻去征服他的唇，去捕获他的小舌头，像是含着一枚红色的糖果一般含住他，用舌头去操弄他的口腔，像是一头发情的兽，像是一条求欢的蛇。

小羊懒洋洋地伏在小舅舅的怀里，长了些肉的手臂软软地揽住小舅舅的脖子，主动去加深这个亲吻。他的小肚子正被他那已然情动的小舅舅的阴茎顶着，把小舅舅的裤裆崩得紧紧的。小羊边亲边伸手去摸摸那巨物，手指狡黠地摸上了那要解放欲望的拉链，

克劳利深吸一口气，他那可爱的小外甥用他柔软的小手把他硬起来的阴茎从内裤里解放了出来，涨红的龟头在少年手指的玩弄下吐出几滴难耐的前液来。小羊已然从这个亲吻中脱离出来，正用沾染了情欲颜色的蓝眼睛含着笑意去注视着他深爱着的小舅舅，用狎昵的方式去揉弄他小舅舅可怜的阴茎，一会儿用指腹去撸动那布满青筋的茎身，一会儿又用那指甲去抠弄那敏感的马眼，引得克劳利的鼠蹊部发紧，恨不得按倒着天真又淫荡的小羊狠狠地将他钉在自己硬得发疼的阴茎上。

小羊亲昵地亲吻着他的小舅舅，细碎的亲吻落在克劳利的脖子上、锁骨处。这孩子像是被那为时一周的夏令营给憋得狠了，正像是一只小兽一般依恋地蹭着克劳利的肩，用亲吻去加深克劳利身上消失了的自己的气息。克劳利纵容地任由他的小羊在他的脖子上胡闹，这些吻痕会在他的脖子上停留个几天，像是小羊的印记一般。小羊也只有被情欲抢占了理智的此刻才会做出这样的事情来，平时的小羊可是很羞赧的，连亲吻都只愿意轻轻在脸颊那儿印下，像是小鸟的尾羽轻轻拂过那般令人心痒。那就又是另一番风情了。

“想要做爱。”那孩子用手握住克劳利的阴茎撸动着，用那双澄澈的蓝眼睛可怜巴巴地看着被快感席卷的克劳利，他凑上前去亲吻克劳利扬起的下巴，温热的气息扑打在克劳利的喉结上。“想要小舅舅肏我。”

克劳利握住小羊不堪一握的手腕，捏着小羊的下巴送去一个有些急切的亲吻，在唇齿相交的间隙召回出走的理智，一边揽住不住扭动的小羊一边把自己的阴茎从小羊被前液弄得湿漉漉的小手中解放出来：“那就别玩了，再玩就要射了。”

小羊笑了，亲亲克劳利的鼻尖，用一种天真的语气道出淫荡的话来：“那射在我的小肚子上——脸上也行。”那孩子笑吟吟地看着他的小舅舅：“我会全部舔干净的哦。”

克劳利揽住小羊柔软的腰，手已经探进了少年柔软的棉质短裤里，微凉的手指捏住了那圆滚滚的，几乎要从他指尖溜走的臀尖。他亲吻小羊如那众神盛酒的名器般的锁骨和蜜色的圆润的肩头，在小羊的耳边低语：“那就到床上去，让我看看你有多想我。”

小羊红了脸颊，他面颊娇嫩，每当害羞或是做爱时，便易于在面上泛起红潮，那绯红从面颊到耳朵尖，再蔓延下颈项，让他像是一朵小玫瑰一般，显得十分迷人。他拍开小舅舅狎弄他屁股的手，沉甸甸、软绵绵的大腿从克劳利的腿上离开了，小羊从他的小舅舅身上跳下去，像是一只真正的、轻盈的小羊羔一般快活地舒展着他年轻的身体。他的裹着袜子的双足娇俏地踩在地板上，浅蓝色的短裤被卷到了腿根上，露出他那莹白的、笔直的腿。小羊毫不吝啬地散发着自己的性感魅力，却还要一无所知地用那玫瑰色的嘴唇吐出故作淫荡的话语来引诱他早已被小羊的魅力所捕获的小舅舅。

他颠颠地跑进房间去，迫不及待地要把自己扒光。他的小舅舅施施然地走进来，靠在门边欣赏他的小羊的躯体。

小羊今天刚从夏令营里回来，特意在营地里先把自己洗得干干净净才跳上他小舅舅的车里。他们在车里激烈地接吻，小羊的两瓣屁股软软地压着克劳利的大腿，他穿着一条浅蓝色的柔软短裤，从裤管里伸出的两条白生生的大腿正紧紧地夹着他的小舅舅，他用透着粉红色的膝盖去跪着柔软的座位，捧着他一周未见的小舅舅英俊的脸便亲了上去。

克劳利很艰难地才没有在车里把他的小羊肏翻，但还是没能够阻止住小羊昂扬的热情。他的小羊在车里给他做了一个前所未有的口活——少年温热的、湿润的口腔和紧缩的喉咙宽容地接纳了克劳利的性器。克劳利能做到的就只有仰起头，手指插进小羊软软的、奶油似的卷发中，抑制住自己要挺腰猛干小羊那天堂般的小嘴的欲望。

小羊乖巧地收起他那可爱的牙齿，用花瓣似的嘴唇含住阴茎，舌头调皮地舔弄着阴茎上的青筋，小手也没闲着，正轻轻揉捏着阴茎下的双丸，完了还情色地用舌头从会阴那儿舔上龟头，用舌头拍打着涨红的龟头上的马眼。

小羊用一种邀功一般的娇憨模样去吸舔克劳利的阴茎，像是展示自己获得的奖状那般向克劳利展示他的口活。他舔得很卖力，那腰深深地陷下去，从衣服下溜出的一段莹白的腰像是滑手的丝绸那般触动着克劳利的指尖。克劳利只能难耐地在他可爱的小羊嘴中乖乖地缴械投降，一边狎昵地捏着小羊蜜桃般的臀，一边在小羊温软的口中痛快地射了出来。小羊乖巧地照单全收，把小舅舅的精液一滴不漏地含入口中。

“吐出来吧。”克劳利捏着小羊的下巴柔声道，“难受就别吞。”

小羊摇摇头，手指抹着嘴唇毫不犹豫地把精液吞了下去。他吊着眼去看他的小舅舅，含着笑握住那还硬着的阴茎，用花瓣似的嘴唇含住还流着前液的龟头，把里面的余精也吸了出来。克劳利只觉得被那快感直击头顶——他的小羊之前可从不知道做这种事情。他发出一声啜泣一般的喟叹，捧着小羊还泛着情潮的脸亲吻上去，他尝到了小羊唇上残留的苦涩的精液的味道。

“下次不要这样了。”克劳利抵着小羊温热的额头，认真地道。

小羊给了他一个软绵绵的亲吻，然后窝进他的怀里咯咯地笑：“不要，你的东西我都想要。”说着还捏了一下克劳利的大腿，用柔柔的嗓音抱怨：“但是你的东西好大哦，每次都顶到我的喉咙，好难受。”

但他下一次还是会主动要去给克劳利做口活，他似乎挺喜欢看他的小舅舅失态的模样。

 


End file.
